Jace Beleren
Summary Jace Beleren is a character from Magic: The Gathering. Jace was born on the plane of Vyrn, and from a very young age manifested powerful telepathic ability, much to the chagrin of his parents. This led to him being sent away to apprentice under the sphinx mind mage Alhammarret, and spending years honing his skills and power. He eventually grew strong enough to become capable of using his telepathic talents against Alhammarett, and learned that his plainswalker spark had already ignited a year ago, and he was lied to about the true nature about what had happened there. Enraged by this, Jace destroyed the mind of his mentor, and fled the plane of Vyrn, erasing his own memory in the process to alleviate his own guilt. Jace would later become one of the four founding members of the Gatewatch, a group of planeswalkers dedicated to preserving the multiverse from threats such as the Eldrazi and the forces of Nicol Bolas. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Jace Beleren, The Living Guildpact, The Mind Sculptor Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s Classification: Human telepath, Planeswalker. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Summoning, Mastery over Blue mana, Clairvoyance, Duplication, Illusion Creation, BFR, Energy Manipulation (redirected the leylines of Zendikar to make the destruction of Ulamog and Kozilek possible), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Survived Tezzeret's manablade, which is described as wounding bodies and souls, and severing established mana bonds), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Briefly stood up to Emrakul, and shielded the rest of the Gatewatch from its influence, barely escaped the mind manipulation of Nicol Bolas, though he suffered amnesia until gradually regaining his memories on Ixalan) and Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, he can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Turned the Halimar Sea into mist) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to cloud-to-ground lightning right as it passed him and lightning fired from other planeswalkers. Comparable to other planeswalkers who can fire and react to natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Country level+ (Can fight and take hits from characters of comparable strength) Stamina: High Range: 'At least hundreds of meters with magic 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Able to devise a strategy to permanently destroy the Eldrazi, extremely adept mind mage, able to survive against much stronger opponents through quick thinking. Able to plan and revise his plan for every situation. Weaknesses: Not well suited for physical combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Associated Spells: *Jace's Erasure *Jace's Ingenuity *Jace's Mindseeker *Jace's Phantasm *Jace's Scrutiny *Blue Elemental Blast *Brainstorm *Calculated Dismissal *Control Magic *Counterspell *Clash of Wills *Dispel *Dramatic Reversal *Fact or Fiction *Induced Amnesia *Imaginary Threats *Mind Scupt *Negate *Open into Wonder *Psychic Rebuttal *Send to Sleep *Talent of the Telepath *Threads of Disloyalty *Unsubstantiate Feats: *Evaporated the Halimar Sea. *Shielded the gatewatch from Emrakul's influence. *Subtly manipulated the minds of the guild leaders of Ravnica, which contained others comparable to himself in terms of mental aptitude. *Managed to escape from having his mind destroyed by Nicol Bolas, though Bolas wasn't very serious and still crippled Jace's mind. Other Notable victories Notable losses Inconclusive matches Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Adults Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Pirates Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Possession Users